


Night Compared to Day

by Niichu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dick Grayson - Freeform, F/M, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Possibly OOC, Soulmates, idk what the fuck i'm doing, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niichu/pseuds/Niichu
Summary: Soul mate/ˈsōl ˌmāt/nounIt's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person...you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens..you'll always love themNoah Alexander was just a normal college student living in Gothom commuting to a college in Blüdhaven. She loved the stories about soulmates when she was younger, but as she grew up and got her own soulmate mark she lost interest. Becoming self-conscious of it. It wasn't the actual name of her soulmate but a nickname. One day while working, her "best friends" came in with a new person. She meets him and they ask her if he could occupy the open room in her apartment. Agreeing to their request will this man possibly strike up her interest and belief in soulmates?(lmao I suck at summaries





	1. [1]

**Author's Note:**

> oof, welcome to my very first story, thingy ma bobber, on here. Dick maybe a bit ooc but hey. I tried. Constructive criticism is always welcome but please be nice. it's not really constructive criticism if it's rude. Anywho enough rambling. Enjoy!

Soul mate  
/ˈsōl ˌmāt/  
noun  
It's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person...you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens..you'll always love them  
~ ~ ~

Noah laid on her bed, her knees close to her chest, staring at her wrist where a name written in blue was. The mark of a soulmate usually appeared somewhere on the body in what the person’s soul “colour” was and in their handwriting. The mark was placed on the same spot of the two persons.  
Noah was more than embarrassed with her soulmate mark.  
‘Richard. . .they just had to be named Richard. And now I have that silly nickname on my wrist,’ She thought and frowned, glaring at her wrist. She sighed and set her hand down on the bed. ‘Too bad I’ll never have the chance to meet this Richard. . .’  
Noah closed her heavy lids and drifted off into a restless slumber.

 

Noah woke moments later to the sound if her alarm clock. She groaned and turned to shut off the blaring beeping sound. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her stormy grey eyes. Pushing the blankets off of her averagely thin form. She kicked her legs over the side of her queen sized bed, her feet not even close to touching the hardwood floor. She slid off the bed and walked over to her curtains. Opening them to let in the dark early morning. Noah smiled at the sight of the city. Being on the top floor of the apartment complex she was currently staying at had its perks among the cons of the disgusting building. 

“Always breathtaking,” She muttered and duly noted a figure standing atop one of the many skyscrapers in Gothom. She turned and walked away from the large window, making her way to her closet to pull out clothes to take an early morning shower.

Noah stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair out, frowning at the dark circles forming under her eyes.  
“Classes needs to stop starting at 7 am. . .” she mumbled and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.  
She slipped a red hoodie on over her grey shirt. Shutting the light off behind hr as she left the bathroom. The room was once again plunged into darkness, the only light coming from the outside light and her alarm clock that read ‘5:30am’  
‘It takes about an hour to get to campus by car. So if I leave now I can get there by 6:30 and stop for coffee and a muffin. And have plenty of time to get to class,” Noah thought and shoved her notebooks and textbooks into her backpack ‘Then class ends at 9am which is enough time to get home, change, then get to work by 12.’ 

Noah was thankful her job tried to adjust and match her hectic college schedule. She when she’d have a class at her normal start time of twelve she could come in at three. Noah grabbed her phone off the charger and walked out of her room. Grabbing her lanyard with her school ID and keys. She walked out of her apartment and locked it behind her. Noah walked down the eerie hallway quickly to get to the elevator. The building was full of people Noah could only imagine. Though she did know there was a sweet old lady who lived next door.

Noah sighed and rubbed her temples. She was going over her notes in the locker room before work  
‘I should do this at home,’ She thought and shut the notebook. Standing up and shoving it in to her locker. She closed the metal door and walked off to clock in. Noah worked at a nice little diner close to her apartment. She often stayed after her shift to get coffee and study there. She made friends with the few people that came in, memorizing their orders and names. Of course that got hard when the police officers came in. 

“Xander!” Speak of the devils. Noah turned around and smiled

“Good morning Officers Miles, Jones, Davenport, and Carlisle,” She greeted them and noticed someone new with them.

“How was classes this morning?” Officer Jones asked and sat at the counter on the red cushioned bar stool. The other officers took a seat as well.

“Oh y’know, boring and stressful. I’m still waiting for you to shoot me,” Noah said and turned to get coffee cups for the four policemen.

“You know that day will never come. I couldn’t shoot such a pretty lady,” He joked and winked at Noah when she set his cup of coffee down. Noah rolled her eyes at him and shook her head moving onto the next officer. Miles smiled.

“So Xander, someone at college beating you up? Those are some dark circles,” He joked

“Nah, no ones beating me up just yet,” She said and set his cup down.

“Don’t be staying up too late Xander,” Davenport said and thanked her as she set the cup down.

“I can’t help it. Stuff just keeps me up,” Noah joked and winked, stifling a laugh. 

Davenport chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee. Carlisle was the more quiet one out of the four rambunctious officers. They were all a few years older than her and were married to their soulmates. They were really close with Noah, close enough to give her the nickname Xander which they took from her last name thinking you couldn’t get a good nickname out of her first name Noah and the start of her last name Alex was too generic. He offered a quiet thank you when the cup was set in front of him. Noah smiled and turned to the new guy. He was smiling at her, jet black hair in disarray. The thing that caught her eye the most was his bright azure eyes.

“What can I get for you Mr. . .?” She asked

“Grayson. Richard Grayson," He said and held his hand out. Noah took his hand and shook it.

“Very nice to meet you Officer Grayson,” She said feeling her face warm up “What can I get you?”

“I’ll have a cup of coffee and a burger with fries,” He said, his smile growing.

“Right away,” She hummed and turned around to get a coffee cup. She set it down and walked off quickly, writing down the mans order. 

“Hey Gary, there’s an order for a burger with fries,” She called into the kitchen and handed the older, chubbier man with little hair, the slip of paper.

“Thanks Noah, I’ll get that out to you right away,” He said and took the slip of paper away. She smiled and walked back to the officers.

“Hey Xander, that room in your apartment still available?” Officer Davenport asked

“Yeah, I do, why?” She asked and leaned against the counter.

“Well Dick here-” he smacked Grayson on the back “-needs a place to stay. He’s movin’ out of his old man's place,” Dick spilt some of his coffee, fumbling with the mug when his back was hit. He quickly grabbed some napkins to clean up the brown liquid.

‘Dick!?’ She grabbed her wrist and slowly slid her sleeve up to see the name in blue ‘Oh Gods. . .please don’t tell me that’s him,’ 

“Everything alright Xander?” Carlisle asked when he noticed Noah looking down with her face a bright pink. She quickly shoved her sleeve back down and looked up smiling.

“Yup! Everything is just peachy!” She scrambled to stay

“Noah!” Gary’s voice came.

“Excuse me for just a moment,” Noah said and quickly walked away to the kitchen. Gary was waiting for her at the door with Grayson’s plate of food. he looked at her concerned.

“You feeling alright kid? Your face is flushed. Do ya need to head home?” He asked

“‘m fine! The wonderful officers just teasing me a bit,” She lied with a smile, taking the plate of food from him. 

“Okay, if they give you too much of a hard time don’t hesitate to tell me and we can get them back to patrolling the streets," Gary smiled and patted her shoulder before turning and walking back into the kitchen. 

“Will do!” she chirped and walked back to the five men. She placed the plate of food in front of Dick “Here you are sir," 

“Ah thank you madam,” He smiled back 

“Oh ho! Look at that. Gary has sure done a good job, you’re in for a treat Dick,” Davenport said and looked to the plate.

“Gary’s food is usually always good," Jones said and finished off his coffee “Xander, can I get a refill?” 

“Of course,” She hummed and grabbed the coffee pot. Pouring more into his cup, her sleeve going up slightly due to it being a bit too small for her. Jones looked to her wrist and whistled.

“What a lovely tattoo Xander?” he said making Noah spill some coffee

“O-o-oh my goodness! I’m s-s-so s-sorry Officer Jones!” She stuttered and fumbled to grab the towel in her apron pocket. Jones let out a hardy laugh, “It’s okay Xander, I startled you,” he snickered, his chocolate brown eyes filling with mirth.

“What tattoo? Xander got a tat?” Davenport asked and looked over to the two. 

“N-no, No. I don’t have a tattoo,” Noah said her face growing red; she could compare to a tomato.

“Oooh,” Jones said and wiggled his eyebrows in a mischievous manner, making a face that made Noah question her life choices.

“I-i-it’s not what you think okay. I just coloured on myself during class," She mumbled and cleaned up the spilt coffee.

“Most people don’t write that-” He pointed to her wrist “-on their arm, dearest,"

Noah glared at him, her face burning at this point. She wasn’t mad just. . .flustered.

“That’s not a very nice look,” Jones teases and sips from the coffee mug.

“What’s on her wrist?” Miles inquired 

“Nothing," “Something," Noah and Jones said simultaneously. Miles looked at them confused.

“It’s just a flower,” “Butterfly," They said together once more.

“You two are confusing,” Miles said and went back to coffee. 

Gary peered out the door way to check up on Noah. Seeing her face a bright red he could only wonder what they were teasing her about. Given they were only a couple years older than her. but he didn’t go and see what was going on. He knew if it was bad and Noah needed help she’d come to him for help if she needed it. He disappeared back into the kitchen to finish up the other orders.  
Feeling overwhelmed with the situation, Noah the burning sensation of the water build up in her eyes. She needed to get out of there quick.

“Pardon me, I need to use the restroom,” She choked out and quickly walked out from behind the counter. Walking quickly to the restroom, four of the five men watched her go confused.

“Nice going,” Carlisle said and looked to Jones.

“What did I do?” He asked “I just teased her a bit. It’s not like she’s the only one with the mark,”

“Mark?” The others asked

“Never mind. If you don’t get it you won’t know. It’s not my place to tell,” He said and downed the coffee

Noah stood in front of the sink and mirror with her hands on either side of the porcelain basin, trying not to cry aloud. She wasn’t sad or upset. She didn’t truly know why she was crying. Maybe embarrassment that someone had actually seen her wrist? Or the teasing of the fact that it was on her wrist. She tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly. It took a couple minutes but soon she was calm. Noah looked up to mirror. She knew it was only teasing. Jones was her best friend, practically her older brother. She took a deep shaky breath and let it out slowly. Wiping her eyes, she forced on a smile. Turning on the faucet and slashing some water on her face.

“That should do,” She murmured and grabbed some paper towels to wipe her face.  
When she left the bathroom she was surprised to see Jones leaning against the wall, looking rather guilty.

“I’m sorry. I overstepped my boundaries,” He said and pushed off the wall when he saw her some out, “I’m so sorry,"

“It’s okay. I’m just not used to people seeing my wrist. I’m better now. Thank you for your concern though Jones," She said and smiled. He smiled back.

“Well if you’re sure. C’mon then, the others are worried,” He said and started to walk away.

“Yes sir!” She chirped and followed him back to the other police officers.

“Ah there she is!” Miles said as he stood up, “everything alright Xander?”

“Yes, sorry for worrying you all," She apologized

“Hey Xander about the apartment,” Davenport said and rested his arm on Miles’ shoulder.

“Remind him to come around six o’clock in the afternoon or any time tomorrow night. I’ll give him a tour. I’ve got two classes tomorrow so I won’t be here,” She said and looked to the retro red clock on the wall.

“Alright thanks, you hear that Dick? Tomorrow at six you got a date with the lovely Xander,” Davenport snickered making the two blush.

“Alright that’s enough outta you,” She giggled and pushed his arm. Davenport chuckled and ruffled her hair.

“Well we have to get back to patrol. Thanks for the coffee Xander," Carlisle said and walked to the door.

“Yeah, thanks Alexander," Jones said and gave her a side hug before going over to Carlisle

“Bye Xander!” Miles chirped and followed

“Later kid,” Davenport said and walked off out the door with the others

“It was very nice to meet you. I’ll see you at six?” Dick said and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yes, here let me write down the address," Noah said and pulled out her small black notebook to quickly scratch down her address along with her number if he needed some help finding the place. Ripping it out of the spiral bound notebook, Noah felt anxious turning around to hand him the slip of paper. 

“Thanks,” He said and smiled

“Let’s go Dick!” Davenport called, poking his head back in through the door.

“Coming!” He called and started to walk backwards “Thanks again Xander,"

Noah waved bye as they left “It’s Noah. . .” She whispered and watched them leave. Her arm dropped to her side and went back to work. Picking up what they paid and clearing away their cups, noticing that the food on Dick’s plate was all gone.

‘Gary will be pleased to know someone new enjoyed his food,' Noah thought and picked up the plate.

Dick sat in the patrol car staring at the waitress’ handwriting. It was so familiar even though he never met this girl in his life. Curious, he glanced down to his semi-covered wrist, but being able to see it properly and not wanting to cause attention to his soulmate mark, he gave up.  
‘I’ll look at it later. After patrol with Bruce,’ He thought and shoved the paper in his pocket


	2. [2]

The next day was less eventful than yesterday. considering Noah didn’t go to work and was at college since 5:30 that morning. Now it was 5 in the afternoon. Noah unlocked the black door to her apartment and pushed the steel door open. She shrugged her backpack off as she walked into her average sized apartment. She could see her less than halfway filled bowl of cereal, she never got to finish this morning, on the small kitchen table from the doorway. She glanced to the living room to if she left anything there as well, the only thing there was a black scarf hanging over the armrest of the couch. Walking over, placing her lanyard on the kitchen island, she grabbed the scarf and made her way to her room.  
She walked down the hall, her sneakers stepping lightly on the hardwood floor that was throughout the house till the bedrooms and the bathroom at the end of the hall. Noah stopped next to her door and looked over to the other bedroom door just diagonally from hers. That was the room that was soon to be filled. She never went inside the room, besides her first tour of the house and to clean it, Just because no occupies it doesn’t mean it doesn’t get dirty. She did know there was a bathroom attached to it like her own, and it was a pretty spacious room. Both bedrooms were the same size, same beige carpet. Noah, despite the rooms similarities, did have a bigger window looking out over the city. She shook her head and turned back to the door, opening it. Her room was bathed in the evening light. She walked into the room and slipped her shoes off and picked them up. Tossing the scarf on her messy bed, the grey and white floral print comforter shoved to the end of the bed. She sighed and looked to the alarm clock on the nightstand next to her water bottle. It’s red digital numbers reading ‘5:10’.  
‘He’ll be here soon,’ Noah thought and turned around ‘I better clean up the apartment a bit,’  
She set her backpack on her black desk swivel chair. Shutting the door behind her as she walked out. Shoes in one hand, dangling by their backs on her fingers, she made her way to the front door. She set her shoes down next to the door where she usually left them. Then she moved to the table, grabbing the glass bowl from the russet table. She pushed in the matching chairs with her hip as she went along around the table. She walked over to the sink on the the far left side of the marble looking quartz island. Noah set the bowl in the sink and turned the water on to wash out it’s contents. After she watched the water run clear when the bowl over filled and spilled out, she shut the water off. Sighing, she looked over her shoulder to the time. The green numbers reading ‘5:17’  
“Time for the living room,” She sighed once more and looked over to the single sectional grey couch and grey contemporary sofa chair. She walked over and kneeled down in front of the brown coffee table with a glass top. Hardly anything was on there, just a couple envelops and the tv and dvd remotes. She straightened out that and looked around. Noah hardly used the living room. She was either in her room, at work, or stuck at college. Noah stood up and took a couple steps back to sit on the sectional. Why she had decided to get a sectional was beyond her. Some Days though, she’d look over and it felt less empty. Noah heaved a sigh and closed her eyes that she just realized were so tired. She found herself drifting off to sleep. 

Noah gasped as she woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Noah looked to the oven to see the time. 6:10. She scrambled to get up and to the door. Yanking the door open, she looked up to see Dick’s smiling face.  
“Sorry I’m late,” He said and rubbed the nap of his neck. Noah pushed her auburn coloured hair back and returned his smile.  
“It’s no problem,” She said and extended her hand, “Noah Alexander, but you know me by Xander,”  
“So it’s not Xander?” He asked and took her smaller hand in his large ones,  
“Nope, the officers couldn’t think of a nickname for me using my first name so they used my last name instead. Miles thought Alex was too generic so, Xander was born,” She rambled and retracted her hand after they shook hands  
“Well, Noah, I’m Richard Grayson, but everyone I know calls me Dick,” He chuckled. Adrian stood to the side to let him in, she felt nervous.  
“Ah, how lovely it must be,” She said and he walked into the room. The conversation was flowing a bit too easily for her liking.  
“It’s a gift and a curse,” He said and glanced around the apartment. It was pretty clean, and felt very spacious. Adrian closed the door.  
“Well, shall we get on with the tour?” She asked and walked ahead of him.  
“Yes,” He nodded and followed her. She took him around the kitchen and living room before showing him to the room he would have.  
“So?” She asked after a couple minutes of him checking the place out one more time.  
“I like it,” He said and smiled. Noah noted how he always seemed to smile. It never really left his face, and it was always quite genuine. “When can I move in?”  
“Whenever you’d like. I’ll pay the bills and groceries. And we can half the rent,” Noah said and smiled back. She didn’t mind paying for basically everything. She lived in the apartment first so it should be her responsibility to pay for the bills and stuff. But everyone knew the rules of roommates, they half rent.  
“Are you sure? I can do bills or groceries,” He said  
“I’m sure, don’t worry about anything,” She hummed. He hesitantly nodded his head. She said she’d pay for bills and groceries, but he’d pitch in with either or even if she protested. They talked over a few small details before he left. Noah sighed and plopped down on her bed.  
‘Today was a long day’ she turned to the open window, the sounds of the city filling her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter and the rushing of things. I hit writers block and it's not as flushed out as I wanted it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Kudos or comment or neither. I don't expect any tbh. Sorry for the super long chapter! Until next time~  
> -Niichu-


End file.
